


Immortals

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Class Issues, Immortality, Immortals, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker lives in a world of Immortals where he is a mortal. After a accident, Peter learns that everything isn't as it seems.-Day 3: “how and when, exactly, did you figure out that you’re immortal?”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Kudos: 41





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts).



> Just playing Immortals by Fallout Boy while writing this one...

In a city where being immortal meant you were the highest of high, Peter Parker was the lowest of lows. He had next to no money and he worked for two gorgeous immortals who would pay him well but he still struggled. His apartment overcharged and wasn’t worth rent but he had nowhere else to go. No other place accepted mortals and Peter was a mortal according to his birth certificate. Though that was forged. He had to lie and say it was a mortal thing to make the birth certificates look fake but he didn’t know why he had a fake birth certificate. He just went with it at this time hoping that someday all the answers would be there. He knew that something was wrong but he had a job working for Harley Keener and Harry Osborn. He was in an okay position with life and he could gawk at two of the hottest immortals. It wasn’t until the accident that he became confused. 

He had remembered the car hitting him and thinking his life was over. He wouldn’t be able to provide for himself if he was crippled for life. When he awoke in a nice hospital room he was confused. He went to sit up and winced at the slight pain he felt. A doctor came in and smiled.

“How are you doing?” the doctor said.

“I’m fine. Did the car miss me or barely hit me?” Peter asked. The car had been speeding the last time he thought about it. 

“Don’t worry about that Mr…” the doctor looked at him as if he didn’t know who he was.

“Parker, Peter Parker.” The doctor noted that before something beeped and he looked at Peter and then at the machine.

“Can you give me your name again?” the doctor asked.

“Peter Parker,” the boy said. The doctor tried it again but he got the beep again.

“I’m sorry but it seems to think you are mortal,” the doctor said.

“I am,” Peter said. The doctor looked at him surprised as he really quickly walked out. Peter was confused. He also felt awful. This hospital bill was going to be over the roof and Peter was broke as it was. Maybe his bosses would pay him extra if he did some extra task shirtless. He knew they would stare at his abs when he would fix a sink without his shirt on. Normally he got a tip from it which was sad but he didn’t mind if it was them. He trusted they wouldn’t try to use him like other immortals would. 

The doctor came back with a man with an eye patch. Peter figured he was in trouble. He knew that if he got into some trouble, he would not see the light of day.

“This is the boy?” the man with the eye patch asked. 

“Yes sir,” the doctor said.

“Mr. Parker, I am going to need to get your prints to run them,” the man said.

“Why?” Peter asked. “I didn’t mean to run in front of the car.” The man came over and Peter didn’t fight him as he let him take his prints before a woman came in to stay with Peter as the man had them run. When he came back he looked at the boy.

“My name is Fury,” he said.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked. 

“In 2006 at the age of five, Peter Stark went missing. I have been tasked with finding him,” Fury said.

“That was twenty years ago,” Peter said.

“May I finish,” Fury asked the boy. Peter nodded. 

“The son of a wealthy Immortal, Peter Stark is valuable enough that I have to keep his file open no matter what. So if an immortal who is pretending to be mortal shows up on the radar. I normally get a little curious,” Fury said.

“I’m mortal though,” Peter said.

“Do you know how fast that car was moving, Mr. Parker?” Fury asked.

“Really fast,” Peter said.

“If you were mortal, you would be dead right now,” Fury said. Peter heard the words but he wondered if they were joking. This was a messed up dream. The woman saw Peter’s panic and looked at Fury who nodded to her before leaving. 

“Fury was trying to say that you are Peter Stark,” the woman said. “A lot of people will be here soon to see the lost Stark child. You might want to pretend to be okay even if you are not.” Peter nodded. He was definitely not okay with everything but he would learn to be okay. A man came in and he recognized him as Tony Stark. Peter looked at him and that man froze as he looked at the boy as if he was seeing a ghost. Tony moved closer to the boy.

“They said you didn’t know who you were,” Tony said. The woman left to let them have a moment as Peter got reunited with his father.

~

Peter hated the spotlight but he tried to ignore it as he went up the steps of a house where he had worked as soon as he turned eighteen. He could hear the couple bickering from inside. Peter rang the bell as he pushed the sunglasses on top of his head. A servant opened the door.

“Sirs aren’t expecting guests,” the woman said.

“Tell them Parker is here to see them,” he said. She nodded as she went in. When she came back she led him to their living room. The two were sitting up looking surprised.

“Leave us,” Harry told the woman as she nodded before disappearing.

“We figured you were dead,” Harley said.

“Not dead, I can’t really die,” Peter said.

“How and when, exactly, did you figure out that you’re immortal?” Harry said piecing together what Peter meant. 

“I got hit by a car and found out that I was kidnapped,” Peter said. “I actually came here to thank you both for helping me out when I thought I was mortal.”

“It is upsetting that you can’t come back to working for us,” Harley said. “I did enjoy you being here.” 

“We can hang out still,” Peter said.

“How about we take you out to dinner?” Harry asked. Harley nodded.

“Like a normal dinner or…” Peter realized his question was stupid.

“Like a date, Parker,” Harley said.

“It’s Stark now,” Peter said. Harley and Harry seemed impressed but didn’t say anything as they both got up and kissed his cheek as Peter smiled. He may hate that the media was always there but he didn’t mind being able to be with Harley and Harry. 


End file.
